Another Code: Old enemies arise
by Goddess95
Summary: Ashley's life is far from nomral. When her father is kidnapped, Ashley plans a rescue mission. Back on the island, ghosts that are not keen to expose the Edward story are out to get her, except one georgeous ghost whos related to D takes her fancy.
1. Prolouge

**Hey all,**

**I am usually a Class Of The Titans fan, and have neevr written about ths before.... but I have jsut finished the game (With the bad ending!) and I think it deserves all the stories it can get. I was so engrossed into this one game it onyl took me about 4 days to complete! I also like Cings other game, Hotel DUsk:room 215. I loove their games, full of mystery and suspcion. Well done Cing!  
But I have noticed there isnt a sequel, so I took the liberty to make my own!! yay!! ... Yeah... dont ask....  
Um, this is my first another code/trace memory fic, so please be nice to me!! im kind of nervous of how this will turn out and all.... and i dont even know why I should be nervous....**

anyway... what I'm TRYING to say is.... review!!! please?

**Please read and review!**

**thanks,**  
**Goddess95 :)**

* * *

Prologue

"Ashley... oh my dearest Ashley"  
"M...mom?"  
Through the dark rain of emptiness, she could hear the angels cry to her, her mother whispering words into her ear. Her heart beat faster, as it felt for the first time in 11 years it was at rest, at home. Her mind went reeling. This moment... she had always wanted this moment. Always wanted her mother to rest her eyes on her face, her hand to caress her cheek lovingly once more. To see her smile again, the twinkle in her eyes. But it didn't see, real to her... it was... fake. She knew the real touch of her mother, the real warmth of her breath as she sang to you.  
"Mommy's here baby" the voice said, as it circled the air that she inhaled. "But... where is 'here'?" Ashley said, as she circled the empty black space around her. Where was her mother? Had she been looking all her life, and now found her? Still, one question haunted her mind. Why. Simple three letters meant so much. W H Y.  
" Ashley dear, where you put me"  
"But... I didn't..."  
"But you did. In your dream's" Her voice sounded so peaceful, so.. heart broken at the same time. She could smell the Lily scent of her mother, mixed with also the scent of her blood and tears she had shed. The memory of that night haunted her days, her thought, and invaded her dreams. Since that day she had not slept a peaceful night, but every day a reminder.  
_"Quick Ashley...hide!"_  
_Those words echoed through her memory, haunting her, each letter a pierced dagger through her heart._ The cupboard doors closed, her mothers face a burden on her mind_. Her last word, her lat_ _face, her last touch, as she disappeared... forever. Then...the bang. That dreadful bang._ The sound of a doves cry. _The sound of her mothers life ripped from her body. She peeked through the cupboard doors, the planks of wood blistering her delicate, peach skin. The fear in her eyes, the hurt, the grief. She needn't need a bullet to feel dead, but the death of her mother. How little was she to understand, the concept of her mother drenched in her blood, to only cry and bed for her mother. Her father lifted her into a tight hug, as his tears rolled down his cheek and onto hers. She lifted her head of which was buried in her fathers blood-drenched clothes to see the teddy bear, clothed in red ribbon. His eyes felt so sad... blacker than ever before. She gripped her fathers shirt as she layed eyes on her mother, never to be seen again._  
"Why mom.... why did he kill you..."

"mom?"  
"Ashley, there are things that a child could only understand..."  
"I understand I want to know the truth. I understand that all these years have been lies on top of lies. I understand... I... I understand that... that...your... gone" A tear slipped from her chocolate eyes, stinging her pale yet warm skin as it raced down her cheek.  
"Oh my, Ashley, I am not gone, I never was. I was always with you"  
"But..."  
"I love you Ashley, no science project nor death could prevent me from loving you. Your father loves you just the same..."  
"My father? He left me for 11 years for what? So I could search a ghost house just to see him say he was sorry?"  
"No, Ashley. He... he..."

Ashley flopped her head down to her chest in almost agony and grief, as every bit of hope she saved was stripped from her soul. Her pale, white hair falling over her tear stained eyes. She wondered if this would ever lie in peace, if she would ever know the truth, the truth she had been searching for since her father lifted her from the cupboard to see her mother swimming in her own pool of blood, lifeless. She wondered if she would ever forget the emotions that circled her, even as an infant, on that night of which she could hear the shriek of her mother, before the echo of the bullet could catch it's shell, leaving blood and splintered bone.  
"But Ashley, you know the truth now. And it set you free."  
"But... I don't... it's just..."

"I'm... scared. Mom, I just... I just want you to come home. I want to have a family again."  
"But Ashley, you do. You have Jessica, you have Richard... you have me. We were always at home. We are a family."  
"... how? You..."  
"my home is with you, my dearest Ashley. With Richard, your father, we are a family..."  
"No we aren't. You... Bill... he" She spat his name. Bill. Those four letters ached pain to her heart. That name brought the memories... the screams, the tears, the rage. She bit her lips as she lifter her head once more and looked into the space as if she could see him standing before her. Such emotions... such thoughts ran through her like seasons. What he had done would never be forgotten, never forgiven, but now he rested in his grave, as she hoped, as the memory slipped through her mind;  
_The gun in his palm, the fate of her and her father rested within that bullet. Her chest heaved breaths, so deep, so full of anger, as the gun pointed to her father's head. She remembered his hopeless figure, just waiting for Bill to take the shot. He knew it was over. For what could he do? He could not race a bullet. Neither could his daughter. But then, the miracle happened. He slipped, and fell to his rocky grave. Had it been accidental... or intentional? Nobody knew. Had he seen the ghost that walked with her, her dearest Daniel? It seemed so. That night remained a mystery to her. But she knew, if he had ever walked the earth again, that he would pay for what he had done._

"He ruined everything.! Our family, or home..." She practically screamed, as her enraged voice echoed the space around her. Her fists clenched into fierce white balls as they hung dead straight by her side. Her eyes were wide open, cracked with rage and anger, as his name burnt and rolled in between her lips and lingered on her tongue. What man would do such a thing as he did? How could he bear that name, Bill? How could he looked into a broken hearted child and lie to her about everything? How could one man build so much... envy, greed? What man could hold the ice cold handle of a gun and rest it upon the head of her mother and father before her tear stained eyes?  
"Ashley..."  
"He lied to me, about everything!"  
"Ashley..."  
"He put a gun to my father's head until... until...I... I... he made me remember... he made me see his face, with your blood stained on his shirt..."

"He tricked me... he... pretended to be my father... he said daddy killed you... he... he...!"  
"...Ashley..."  
"Mom, that day has left a scar on my mind. I will never forget that night as long as I live."  
"But Ashley you must. That scar is what is tearing us apart. It is the gun to your own head."  
"But..."  
"Ashley you must listen, this... this was to protect you."

" I never cared for Another, it was only... a project to help people psychologically. But instead... it was a threat. It was dangerous to our family. That is why we packed it up and left it behind. But... but Bill... he didn't..."

"Ashley, all this... it was for you, for you to be happy"  
"Happy? My family was broken! I was raised by my Aunt! And... every... smile, every word, every lame excuse, it was a lie!"  
"Ashley listen to me...  
"No... mom I can't... I... I just can't! I'm sorry...  
"Ashley, you are a brave, and caring girl. You are my daughter."

" And I am proud. I have been your guardian angel, your soldier Ashley, forever protecting you. Forever loving you. But you must believe and trust, my dear. Believe and trust. For old enemies will return with the miracle of the blue moon."  
"What..."  
"I love you Ashley. Believe, remember and trust, my dear. Don't make the same mistake."  
"mistake...?"  
"You must promise me one thing Ashley."  
"But mom..."  
"Ashley you must!"

"Please, my baby Ashley, promise me one thing"  
"Anything mom, anything for you"  
"Keep your family close to you. Protect Richard and Jessica. And believe darling, trust in the unknown... beyond the grave."  
"D! " Beyond the grave?! One name slipped her mind. 'D'. Her dearest Daniel. Had he left her now? To join his family in the heavens, where the gold and silver bids sing through the coldest of nights? Was he... gone? Why, why did everyone she would get close to, leave her alone in the world. Her mother, then her father, then Jessica, and now her only friend who really understood her, Daniel. The one boy who really helped her and stood by her, no matter what. That taught her the way and to never give up. Taught her that there was a family and love, waiting for her, but he... he had nothing, but a memory to chase. "... wait... how..."  
"Goodbye my darling. I love you" Her voice faded within the air, to a soft whisper she could barely hear. Through the air her scent had drifted, to a smell of... nothing. Was this her future? Her destiny? Is this her heart, how cold and dark it had been for 11 years? It seemed so.  
"Mom... no... please don't leave me again... mom..."  
"Ashley..." The voice sung gently like a lullaby from a mother to her baby. Why did she have to leave, abandon her daughter, why had her life chosen this path? Nothing made sense anymore. She felt incomplete.  
"mom..."  
"Ashley..."  
"MOM" She screamed as tears rolled down her face like a rapid waterfall, each tear creating a sea at her feet.  
"ASHLEY!" A scream jolted her as she clenched her eyes shut. " Jesus Ashley you gave me a heart attack"  
A smooth voice lifted her spirits and calmed her senses. Her heat beat normal, calm and gentle as a pair of warm and strong arms pulled her tight. She opened her eyes, expecting darkness and nothing. But she was greeted with another face, a face she had known all her life but her heart was missing. It was the face of her father.  
"I...I..." She stuttered, her hand shook rapidly as it rest on her sheets. Her eyes, dripping with icy blue crystals as the danced around her cheek. Her eyes glittered from the reflection of her tears, as if looking into a clear, blue creek. Her hand gripped her father's shirt tightly as if she had let go she would fall.  
"It was her again... wasn't it" He said as he looked down at his shoe's pretending they were all that interesting as he made it out to be. He pushed his glasses forward as he whipped the bundle of tears cluttered in his eyes.  
"..." She bowed her head as she nodded slowly, her hair falling from behind her head shadowing her face. So many emotions circled in side her, turning her stomach into many knots. Rage. Greif. Love. She had it all.  
"Ashley..."  
"When will this stop! I can't... it's too much! I just... I want things to be back to normal" She screamed through her tears, her cheeks turning red with anger and her hand in knots with the sheets. Her bottom lip quivered as if she was on the verge of a fit, her eye twitching with very word that left her lips.  
"Don't worry Ashley, daddy's here this time. No one can tear us apart anymore. Bill is no longer a concern." He said as he pulled into a hug. He pulled her close as her head rested on his shoulder, much like the day 11 years ago when he dragged her from the cupboard. Her face broke his heart, every tear a dagger though his heart. He never wanted to let go of his baby girl. For so long he had circled the ghost house he had lived in, working on his life's dedicated project, thinking of his one and only Ashley. And now he had her. She was back and in his arms like when she was just a little girl, sleeping in his warm, soft arms like an angel.  
"..." With the sound of Bill's name made her cringe, and shift from her spot. It sunk into her blood and it ran faster through her veins like a rapid rollercoaster.  
" Your mother can now rest in peace. We are a family again. Don't worry, everything is fine. Daddy's here to protect you."  
"I... I love you dad"  
"I love you too, Ashley." He said as he pulled her tighter. " My Ashley."

* * *

BLOOD EDWARD ISLAND

Through the vast waves of the open sea, the horizon of the moon reflected on its waters. Its gentle waves crashed along the shore, the blister of the moonlight shimmering over its salty blanket. Along the sandy shores, littered with sea weed and crystal shells, a cave stood among the lonely beach. Its opening brought much darkness to the shore, the moon light resting its wings amongst the rock. It held the memories of it's past, as each blue moon set amongst the sea. It held the truth inside, truth of the unforgiving and untold memories.  
As the boat drifted out as a dot on its horizon, within the cave much tears and anger were shed, friendships buried to unforgivable hatred. It held the truth, the real truth within its worn rock; the truth of the Edward family, the truth of Ashley's past.  
A blue bird flew through the halls of endless rock, its wings flapping furiously as it echoed through the empty walls. His marvellous feathers, perfectly even coloured and spaced, glided through the wind as its bead like eyes searched for a landing ground. From a ledge lay a gun within the depths of the cave, its black coat, rusted and worn of age. It lay so harmless, so peaceful by its own, but in the hands of the wrong man it was deadly. The bird, sighting the gun, lay it's feet onto of the bulky black weapon as it pecked through his feathers and chirped a sweet song, unaware that he was not alone. A muscular and stern hand reached from the ledge beside the blue bird, trembling with the weight it supported. Yet, there came another hand, it's echo causing ripples of sound waves. As the hands made clear ground, a body emerged, covered with blood and gashes along his arms, legs and chest. He lifted his head, his eyes bulging with anger and revenge. His hay-like hair, full of dust and sweat dripped from his head over his face, as his bloodshot and cracked eyes scanned the area furiously. His chest heaved up, and down furiously, as the cold wind mixed with his warmth of his breath, creating fog from his mouth.  
The bird shook fearfully as the man towered over the small bird, and flew away in a gush of dust and excess wind. The stood still for a moment, as he confirmed the area secure. His eyes set on revenge as they bludged with anger, he whipped the trail of blood that trickled from his mouth carelessly, as he whipped the dust from around his eyes. His hands were covered with blisters and wood, as he observed them carefully with no emotion or reaction. He pulled few from his skin as blood trickled from his wounds, but still gave no reaction. He sniffed for a moment as he pushed his hair behind his ears and fixed what was left of his tie.  
He bent on his knees as his ripped and dusted pants creased at his knee. He grabbed the gun with his blood stained fingers and touched it lovingly. It was the only thing that he loved and would never walk out on him. It was a friend that would never turn its back on him and stab him in the back like his other so called 'friend' did. No. It always struck by his side for 11 long years, it held the same memories he held. It was the only thing that understood him, his pain, his misery, his motives between the bullets that ripped the life from its body. He knew that as long as he had it and as long as he lived, the gun wasn't going anywhere. It would never leave him. And it would help him win Another, and get his revenge once and for all.  
He kissed it gently as if giving it the mightiest touch and cleaned the dust and blood with his shirt. He lay his gun in its pouch attached to his belt around his waist as he patted it gently and made his way for freedom. He stood at the opening at the cave, the sudden burst of light and the cold vicious winds injecting his skin like needles. He lay his blistered feet within the cold water of the ocean, as it crashed upon the shore as he gazed at the blue moon that lay upon the stars. The wind whispered songs in his ear as it glided past him, birds cowering in trees from the man. But he took no notice, for his gaze to the moon was so sullen and depressing as if he had lost his true love. But had he?  
"When the sun of peace sets and the blue moon of chaos rise," he whispered as he gazed upon the moon. "I'll be ready."


	2. Chapter 1: Danger on your doorstep

Hey all,

yes, I have been away for so long. I'm really stuck on some of the others I have done, but this one I have taken a rather different path than I orignially planned. For one, I have changed the story's set up from a stroy teller to Ashley's persepective, which could make my story more fun in a way to read and way easier to write. It gives more depth thought and feel, but tell me if it was better int he first chapter.

Another change I have made, is the whole plot altogether. To be honest, I totally foprgot the old one, so I sort of made a new one, better, well I thought. So I will elaborate on the summary of the new plot:

SUMMARY:

Ashley's life is far from nomral. Ghosts are taking over her social life (and maybe her love life) and her life from even the age of 16 is a horor movie. Just when Ashley thought her life was getting back on track, an unexpected knock on the door from their "favourite person" sends her life into a whirl pool. When Ashley's father is kidnapped, she is set once again on a mission to rescue him. Now ont he island she swore she'd never go to again, she is lost in the house full of secret, murder and ghosts once again, only this time, D is gone, forever. However, on her way to her father, she runs into some less than friendly ghosts that are full of pride and dignity ont he family, the Edwards, to the point that they would do anything to keep the family name int he good books, much to Ashley's despair. Now ont he run from murderous ghosts, she runs into a georgeous ghost that takes her fancy. He helps Ashley on her quest and protect her from the angered ghosts. But this ghost is a particular ghost, quite close to her friend D. Very close. COuld Ashley fall for a relationship that's lamost impossible to last?

Yeah, long summary. But anyway. Enjoy and review.

Goddess95 :)

Chapter 2 *Danger on your doorstep*

" And I am proud. I have been your guardian angel, your soldier Ashley, forever protecting you. Forever loving you. But you must believe and trust, my dear. Believe and trust. For old enemies will return with the miracle of the blue moon."  
What did that mean exactly? How should I know. I mean, I'm only what, a teenager? And already my life is a horror novel on it's own. At my age, kids should be sun baking on the beach, gossiping about the hot buff life guard leaping into the water, smuggling beer in their jackets while ferociously pashing in the sun set. Swell life. I guess I've never been normal. Bleech white hair cut oh so short, baggy camo pants and tang tops, scowling at the girls who practically throw themselves at life guards. Don't get me wrong, a little romance would make my day. But lately, chances of romance... not so likely. A date with a boy I like would be nice. But do I? Oh no. Instead I get a ghost. My night and shining armour, that's now in deep conversation with God or Michael Jackson or the devil or whoever. Who am I to stick my nose in his business? But D, he doesn't seem like the guy destined to pull weights through fire while getting your back whipped in hell or what ever. I mean give the guy a break. His life before and after was hell it's self. The guys body lies in some bottomless pit or whatever. So as you can see, my life is far from normal.  
Meh, I never was one for normal anyway, adventure's is my way of life. This includes searching an antique home with a "lost soul", finding my dad unconscious on the floor, oh, and the gun pointed at my head. But no biggie. I'm lucky I'm still breathing. I guess everything worked out in the end. The father got his daughter, the ghost found peace and the bad guy is terminated, well, as far as I'm concerned. "For old enemies will return..." Well... let's see... through my life I've made many, many enemies, and some I would think maybe be cursing my name through their breath or past the grave, but it's not like I can't handle the pressure, I'm pretty capable of ghosts and things. I could think of worse. They don't scare me, unless they point a gun at me or my dad. Then the hell with dignity. But one person I could think would fit the picture nicely, one with a lot of anger and hunger for revenge.  
"Ashley"  
My name woke me from my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see my dad leaning against the door frame casually. He looked very much like the fraze, Dead Man walking, his hair muffled to a degree of just bizarre, his shirt stained with wet tears and massive bags under his eyes.  
"Dad?"  
"Ashley, honey, you ok?"  
Oh peachy, I wanted to say, not only are ghosts taking over my social life, but now they come and converse in my dreams.  
Whoope.  
I know my dad just thinks last nights trip with mum in my dream was just a nightmare, a play of images on my mind, but it felt too real. How was I to know mum wasn't as much as a ghost as D was? I hadn't told dad about D. Not that he would lock me up in a mental institute if I did, but he wouldn't understand. He's a logical guy, and come on, ghosts aren't logical. Its a fact of life. But who am I to complain? It was alright while it lasted, I guess. A bit freaky, I have to admit, but I kind of felt good helping a lost soul.  
"Yeah dad, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about" I said as I eyed him from head to toe. He brushed his shirt gently with his hand, but that didn't improve anything.  
"Well, breakfast is served mam'." He bowed gently as he folded his arm behind his back. I smiled a toothy smile and a giggle, something I haven't done in a long time. My dad was sharing the same thought as he glided across the floor and wrapped a arm around my shoulder as we walked across the hallway. His scent, however smelt of sweat and tears, was very reassuring that breakfast was going to be a marvel, except, that... well lets face it. My father wasn't the one for working his way across a kitchen. But still, you have to credit his attempt of eggs on toast.  
"You know what" he said as he laid the plate of burnt toast with runny, undercooked eggs before me. I hesitated as I pushed some egg to the side. "How does Corn Flakes sound?"  
Now that's the dad I know, not exactly a gourmet chef. But nether the less, cereal sounded like gold right about then.  
As I poured the milk into the ceramic bowl, I looked up towards the window and saw a face. At least, I thought I did. It was weird, the face seemed familiar, but a tang to his name. Short hair with a scar on his left eye brow. His name was right there, on the tip of my tongue, do you think I could remember? Oh no. A shiver ran my spine, and the hairs on my neck stood still. No... it couldn't be...  
Bill.  
No no no no no no no. How can that be possible? He fell... didn't he? D pushed him... but I could swear I saw his face. I looked back at the window, but there was no face. Just the wind, blowing against the leaves of the pine tree peacefully.  
"Ash... are you alright?" I heard my father's voice. I woke from my daze and stared into the eyes of my father. His hand's were gripping my arms ever so tight as I stared at the overflowing bowl filled with milk. Opps. I threw the empty carton down as if suddenly it caught fire.  
"Dad... I'm sorry I'll get the mop..."  
"Ashley, it's ok. What happened?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking of some stuff, no biggie" I said, my face getting warm with embarrassment.  
"No biggie? Ashley, you standing in a pool of milk, because you were thinking? Ashley, that's a biggie. You can tell me anything you know" His expression told me that I could, but I knew this would just result in an irrational drama, which me or my dad didn't need right now.  
"Dad I swear... I..." I was interrupted by a thump on the door. My face went white and chilled, as I bit my lip. Hard. Somehow, I knew who it was. Maybe I wasn't seeing things. Then again, I wish I had.  
"Dad, please, don't answer that..." I said, this time, I had my hands gripped on his arms as he stared at the door. Did he know too? I wondered. No one kenw we were back except Jessica and... well... _him_.  
"Ashley, is there something I'm missing?"  
"Dad, it's just, I saw..."  
The door rattled again. Only harder. My father took a step towards the door, and so did I.  
"Ashley, stay" By the fear on his face, he was thinking the same thing as I was. But he wasn't sure. He turned to me and gave me a warning look, the look parents give before you go against their word. Man, if looks could kill...  
"Open up!" screamed a male voice from behind the door.  
And then we knew.  
We knew.  
It was as clear as day.  
We were in for it.


End file.
